tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Beauty and the Beast (disambiguation)
Beauty and the Beast (disambiguation) From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search Look up beauty and the beast in Wiktionary, the free dictionary. Beauty and the Beast is a traditional fairy tale. Beauty and the Beast may also refer to: Contents hide 1 Film and stage 1.1 Soundtracks 2 Television 3 Literature 4 Music 5 Other uses 6 See also Film and stageedit Beauty and the Beast (1934 film), a Merrie Melodies animated short film. Beauty and the Beast (1946 film) (La Belle et la Bête), a French film directed by Jean Cocteau Beauty and the Beast (1962 film), an American film directed by Edward L. Cahn, featuring Meg Wyllie Beauty and the Beast (1983 film) (Skønheden og udyret), a Danish film directed by Nils Malmros Beauty and the Beast (1987 film), an American musical film starring Rebecca De Mornay and John Savage Beauty and the Beast (franchise), a Disney media franchise Beauty and the Beast (1991 film), an animated Disney film "Beauty and the Beast" (Disney song), a song from the film Beauty and the Beast (musical), a Broadway musical based on the film Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage, a theme park show at Walt Disney World based on the film Beauty and the Beast (video game), several games based on the film Disney's Beauty and the Beast (video game), a game for the Super NES based on the film Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, a 1997 direct-to-video followup to the original film Beauty and the Beast (2017 film), live-action remake of the Disney feature Beauty and the Beast (1992 film), a Golden Films animated production Beauty and the Beast (2005 film), a film starring Jane March and William Gregory Lee Beauty and the Beast (2009 film), a film directed by David Lister and starring Estella Warren Beauty and the Beast (play), a play by David Pownall Beauty and the Beast (2014 film), a Franco-German film directed by Christophe Gans Soundtracksedit Beauty and the Beast (1991 soundtrack), the soundtrack album from the animated film Beauty and the Beast (2017 soundtrack), the soundtrack album from the live-action film Televisionedit Beauty and the Beast (1976 TV film), an American Hallmark Hall of Fame TV film, starring George C. Scott and Trish Van Devere Beauty and the Beast (1987 TV series), an American television drama series aired on CBS in 1987 Beauty & the Beast (2012 TV series), an American television series that debuted on The CW in 2012 Beauty and the Beast (talk show), an Australian television panel show "Beauty and the Beast: Part One", an episode of the 2009 British series Merlin "Beauty and the Beast: Part Two" "Beauty and the Beast" (Faerie Tale Theatre) an episode of Faerie Tale Theatre "Beauty & the Beast" (X-Men), an episode of X-Men "Beauty and the Beasts", an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Beauty and the Beast (2009 film) or Beauty and the Beasts: A Dark Tale, a TV movie starring Estella Warren Literatureedit Beauty and the Beast (poem), a long poem by Carol Ann Duffy and Adrian Henri Beauty and the Beast, an 1886 novel by the English writer Henrietta Keddie, under the pseudonym Sarah Tytler Beauty and the Beast, a 1928 novel by the US writer Kathleen Norris Beauty and the Beast, a 1982 novel by the US writer Ed McBain Musicedit The Beauty and the Beast (Stormwitch album) Beauty and the Beast (Rapsody EP) "Beauty and the Beast" (David Bowie song) "Beauty and the Beast" (Stevie Nicks song) Beauty and the Beast, an album by Fair Game, a band fronted by Ron Keel "The Beauty and the Beast", a song by Digital Emotion "The Beauty and the Beast", a song by Sven Väth "Beauty and the Beast", a song by Nightwish from Angels Fall First "Beauty and the Beast", a song by Wayne Shorter, with Milton Nascimento, from Native Dancer "Beauty and the beast", a two-vocalist arrangement in the gothic metal genre Beauty and the Beast, a duo consisting of K-1 wrestler Choi Hong-man and Korean supermodel Kang Soo Hee "Les entretiens de la belle et de la bête" (Conversation of Beauty and the Beast), a movement from Ma mère l'Oye by Maurice Ravel Other usesedit Beauty and the Beast (Commodore 64), a 1996 sequel to the 1987 video game The Last Ninja Beauty and the Beast (strongman competition) Beauty and the Beast (ballet), a ballet version of the fairy tale by David Nixon The Beauty and the Beast Corps, a fictional unit in the video game Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots See alsoedit Beastly, a 2007 novel by Alex Flinn Beastly (film), a 2011 film adaptation of the novel La Belle et la Bête (disambiguation) Beauty and the Beat (disambiguation) All pages beginning with "Beauty and the" Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:MediaMass